Servers/Steel Armies: Total War
Introduction: Steel Armies is a role play Lord of the Rings server, with friendly staff, and is NON-PROFIT. The facebook is Steel Armies - A Minecraft Lord of the Rings Server @ https://www.facebook.com/steelarmies.lotr/timeline. The language of this server is english, but many members speak dutch. The MEUN (Middle earth united nations) is currently on its 10th session. THE PEACE HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED! Remember to ''add CustomNPCs 1.7.10c, its being added on wednesday. ''We also have our own Wikia! '' @http://steel-armies-lotr-server.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Armies_LOTR_server_Wikia '''IP: 23.95.106.24 'Rules:' - Be Respectful. - No combat logging. - Keep the server pg-13 (Some mature elements but still appropriate.) - No tp killing. - Don't set fast travel points in players bases. - Don't kill players that are allied. - No spawn kill or fast travel camping. Give players a chance. - No hacking or X-Ray. - No advertising or spamming. Invasion rules: Announced - The leader of both factions must be online. - Terms of the invasion must be agreed on. - The gates of cities and forts must remain open for the attack. - Any side can surrender, but terms must be agreed on. - In invasions, if a player dies they are out of the invasion, and the killer can do whatever they please with the gear that they got. Unless it the terms of war agreed on between factions states otherwise. - No bombarders in structure invasions - No more that 40 units may be used by each player when in an invasion. - Mithril armor in war is prohibited, any other armor, tool or weapon is fine, except bombs in some cases. 'Ambush Rules: Unannounced' - Army must be half of normal squad size of 40/Unit space - No tpaing away - You may attempt to run away - No pvp logging - All other invasions rules apply Roles rules: King/Lord/Chieftain roles: '''1000+ alignment with faction. '''Other roles: '''500+ alignment with faction. '''General: medieval or character's skin. Roleplay Roles: 'Fellowship of the Ring:' Frodo: Shadow_Crusher Sam: open Pippin: Devilflame13 Merry: vaclav999 Gandalf: BoBoJorge Aragorn: Reaper0921 Legolas: Muskiller Gimli: Titan8894 Boromir: dutchninja0610 'Hobbits:' Frodo: Shadow_Crusher Sam: open Pippin: open Merry: vaclav999 Bilbo: Kusaminara 'Rangers of the North:' Arathorn (chieftain): open Aragorn: Reaper0921 Halbarad: open 'Blue Mountains:' Azaghul (King of Belegost): open Naugladur (King of Nogrod): mittie1999 'High Elves:' Gil-Galad: open Cirdan: open Celebrimbor: RedextremeXD 'Gundabad:' Azog: open Bolg: open 'Angmar:' The Witch King: log01234 Uvatha (Ringwraith): open Agandaûr (Ringwraith): williamkongen 'Woodland Realm:' Thranduil: musketdragon Tauriel: Furiousender5678 Legolas: Muskiller 'Dol Guldur:' Khamul (Ringwraith): dilkillin Hoarmuath (Ringwraith): open Adunabel (Ringwraith): open 'Durin's Folk:' Durin I: ltle Dain II : open Thorin: Gimli: Gloin: open Ori: open Nori: open Fili: open Kili: open Oin: open Dwalin: open Dori: open Bifur: open Bombur: open Bofur: open 'Moria:' Narvi: open Balin: open Durin VII: Open 'Lothlorien:' Galadriel: open Celeborn: lotrings Haldir: open 'Dunland:' King of Dunland: open Wulf: open Freca: open 'Uruk-Hai:' Saruman: Adrish Lurtz: open Ugluk: burger555555 Mauhur: open Lugdush: open Grishnákh: open Snaga: open 'Rohan:' Theoden: open Helm: open Eomer: SpartanEgghead Eowyn: open 'Gondor:' Elendil (king): Best_Sniper_Pro Denethor II: open Boromir: dutchninja0610 Faramir: jorty943 Isildur: open Eärnur: open 'Dol-Amroth:' Prince of Dol Amroth aka Elphir: ZANGOLOID Galador: The_DarkAngel 'Ithillen:' Cirion: open 'Mordor:' Sauron: RedextremeXD Mouth of Sauron: open Ren (Ringwraith): kefrem Dwar (Ringwraith): open Dawndeath (Ringwraith): open Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul): open 'Near' Harad: King of Near Harad: open Moredain: King of the Moredain aka Nibor: DarkLordNibor 'Half-Trolls:' King of the Half-Trolls: summersharry 'Wizards:' Gandalf: BoBoJorge Radagast: Stijndebuilder Saruman: Adrish Alatar: FeralBlood Pallando: JJMS2002 'Suffix Key:' K = King G = General C = Captian L = Lord 'Major Builds:' Calembel: In Progress Nogrod: Finished Thranduil's Halls: Finished Cirith Ungol: Finished Moria: Will be build soon Brandy Hall: In Progress Umbar: In Progress Minas Tirith: Finished Weathertop: Finished Helms Deep: In Progress Dol-Guldur: Finished Tower Hills: Finished Linhir: In Progress 'Faction Rankings:' Biggest army: '? '''Most members: ' Gondor 'Most Major Builds: '''Gondor '''Largest race: '''Men '''Richest faction: '? '''Major events: Cave of Flame (SOON) 'Staff:' - Owner: Dunethunder76mx - Head-Admin: ThatsRandom - Co-Owner: Mittie1999 -Ban-Hammerer: ltle - Staff-Manager: Minecraftlord572 - Admin stijndebuilder -Admin Muskiller - Mod: iwellner45 - Mod: RottenCow - Mod: Musketdragon - Builder: PhatomSlayerX - Builder: AssassinJordy - Builder: lotrings - Builder: LordBalor (clefevre) - Builder: Purplemonke(banned) - Builder: RedExtremeXD - Builder: Dutchninja0610 '''''Staff recruitment = Closed! Category:Servers